The method and apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,859, Intel, Publication as of Mar. 13, 2001, may serve as the nearest analogue of the invention proposed, U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,859 describes virtual meeting conduct means stipulating interaction of a number of automated work stations (AWS) operated by the participants, as well as at least one moderator (chairman/speaker) AWS, where the meeting is managed from the AWS through switching keys of the virtual keyboard, with one separate key being assigned to each participant. The disadvantage of the known technical solution lies in insufficient control capabilities for the virtual meeting due to the absence of the well-established procedure for allocation of floor to the participants with impossibility to take this or that decision. Any participant may request floor simultaneously with the moderator (chairman/speaker) allocating the floor to another participant. In turn, the invention proposed provides further improvement of automated systems ensuring conduct of virtual meetings, which, in turn, allows improving the overall quality of the conducted virtual meetings.